


Planting Seeds In Pretty Holes

by creepstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 20-something Lucifer, Age Difference, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Castiel, Coercion, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink, Rough Kissing, Sibling Incest, Teen Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepstiel/pseuds/creepstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer makes the most of accidentally walking in on his little brother masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planting Seeds In Pretty Holes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt on the kinkmeme: 
> 
> Castiel's older brother convinces him that he should be the first guy to fuck him.

It hadn't been his intention to find a shirtless Cas with his hand fap fap fapping in his sleep pants. Honest. Lucifer had only been looking for an excuse to stay home rather than attend the weekly hell they called Sunday mass.

The family, minus little supposedly unwell Castiel, had been on their way out the door when Lucifer thought to suggest he stay behind and tend to his brother- whose flushed face looked ridiculously hot in both senses of the word. 

His cheeks were a warm, pretty pink that contrasted nicely with the rest of his pale skin. It reminded him, in some perverse way, of the strawberry angel food cake their mother used to make. _Yum._

Lucifer would bet anything that Castiel tasted even better.

To get the teen's attention, he forcefully pushed the door shut behind him. It made the air go _whoosh._ He had to fight to keep a smirk off his face. Yeah, he was going to tend to him, alright. 

The kid fucking whimpered when he saw his older brother; partly in frustration, partly from the kind of embarrassment that brings one to tears. His lip trembled, hardly noticeable. Lucifer liked that.

Castiel dug blunt fingernails into his clothed thighs with a tight nervousness, a shaky exhale passing his lips. When he spoke it was so small and meek, and fuck if that wasn't hot.

"I can explain."

Lucifer adopted a look of faux seriousness and perched himself on Castiel's bed, making sure to sit close enough to feel the way his little brother fidgeted in discomfort.

"Really, Cas? Because I think it's pretty obvious what is going on." Lucifer kept his voice deceptively neutral when the reality of it was a raw heat stirring in his gut and his dick uncomfortably hard in his slacks. Yes, his goddamn church slacks.

That somehow made it 10x hotter.

"I- " whatever explanation he may have had was cut off. He gasped as Lucifer brushed a thumb over one of his nipples. They were still hardened with arousal, despite Cas's shame at being caught; and so was his little prick, for that matter. He kept rubbing the nub, adding a little force and earning another sharp gasp. "Wh- what are you doing?"

"You didn't want to go to church," Lucifer continued to speak in a manner of false calm. He leaned in to whisper low into his little brother's ear. His forked tongue, a modification he'd done on a rebellious teenage whim, dragged over the shell of it. "Because you would rather make a hot, sticky mess of yourself? What a naughty little boy."

"No- brother, please, I'm not."

"What would Father think of this?" Lucifer taunted, gingerly taking his ear lobe between his teeth and tugging.

That resulted in a little hitching 'ah.' 

His fingers moved onto the the other nipple, teasing and pinching near the wrong side of painful. Near but not quite there; Lucifer wasn't _all_ bad. His mouth probably would have proved distracting enough anyway.

"I think he ought to know..." Lucifer murmured, pulling away from where he had latched his mouth to the space below Castiel's ear. A hickey was already blooming beautifully, oh how fun it would be seeing innocent little Castiel try to explain his way out of _that._ "This is unacceptable behavior, Castiel, and he wouldn't be plea-"

"No!" Cas blurted, panic harshening the edges of his voice. He grabbed Lucifer's wrist, with a surprising strength, hard enough that it might bruise. Cute. "Lucifer, no. Please don't tell Father."

"Why wouldn't I?" He raised a mock incredulous brow.

"B- because." His eyes looked an even prettier, brighter blue thanks to the tears welling in them. His fingers slackened around his wrist. The boy was afraid. 

Lucifer worried he might cream himself before the real fun started. 

"Because," he repeated, pretending to consider that non-answer. 

While he "considered" things, he slid his hand down Castiel's chest, his abdomen, only stopping when he was low enough to play with the waistband of his pants. Then, how could he resist reaching inside and touching for himself? 

" _Oh,_ " Castiel bucked his hips once, twice, three, four times as Lucifer pumped his cock. It was a slow lazy jack, but Cas was into it. Even if he didn't know just _why_ he was into it. Why it felt so much better than his own touch. "Lucif- I- I- what's happening?"

His little brother's confusion was delicious and Lucifer wished it were tangible, something he could burrow into, mark his place deep inside. He would just have to settle for doing the same with Castiel's tight ass. 

"Look at you, Father would be so disappointed." He didn't bother holding back a smirk this time, relishing in the whimper Cas gave him. "His little boy succumbing to such _sin._ " 

"Ah- ah-" is all the younger could manage when Lucifer started giving some teasing attention to his balls. 

"How 'bout this," Lucifer started,  extracting his hand because he wanted full attention. Something he sure as hell wouldn't get if he couldn't keep his hands to himself for a moment. "Cas, are you listening?"

"I'm listening," he said, flushed and panting. 

The tent in his pants was kinda sorta so _very_ distracting, but then so was Lucifer's own. It could be ignored for a few more minutes, five minutes tops. 

"I promise I won't tell Father about any of this. Under one condition." He punctuated this by pushing Cas down into the mattress and leering down at him. "Let me inside."

"In- inside?" 

"I think it's a win-win, little brother. I'll take such good care of you, I'll make love to you. Father will never need to know of your little indiscretion."

_Ha,_ _make_ _love._

"I- well, I don't know... We're brothers, isn't it... isn't it wrong?"

"But doesn't it feel so- nnh- good?" He asked, grinding his erection into Castiel's, and fuck it felt _so_ good. 

"Ah, yes," he admitted breathlessly. 

"And don't you want to be a good boy?" 

That's what got him. 

Of course.

Cas nodded fiercely. He was an eager to please sort of boy, and fate would have it that Lucifer was an eager to be pleased kind of guy. Maybe they'd been made for each other. Who would he be to question that kind of thing? 

He lurched down to bite Castiel's lips, just so he could offer up soothing licks. It quickly turned to harsh, greedy kisses. Likely Castiel's first. The younger squirmed beneath him, hips shamelessly -or more likely shamefully- rocking, seeking friction for his little weeping cock. Using one hand, Lucifer fumbled with his button snaps and zipper. His dick needed out before it could get in. 

"Pull your pants down too, angel." 

Cas took instructions well; his pants were a sloppy tangle around his ankles before Lucifer had tugged his own, along with his boxers, down his thighs. His dick was purpling at the head, lightly glistening with pre-cum, and more than ready to go. With that, he yanked Castiel's boxer briefs off. No finesse there and even less finesse in them kicking their pants and underwear the rest of the way off. 

That's just the way sex worked, Lucifer explained in a hushed voice when Castiel laughed nervously and asked if that part always felt so awkward. Then he kissed Cas softer than earlier, slotting their dicks together and giving a few good ruts before biting his brother's lips again. 

He licked the tears away.

"Luciiii-" he whined when Lucifer pushed down on his hips, effectively putting a stop to delicious slick, slide, slip of their dicks together. 

"Shhh now. I can't have you coming too soon, not before I get inside you."

"Coming?" Castiel tilted his head, which looked adorable with his hair even more untidy than normal and his head pressed against the mattress. 

"The thing that happens when..." Lucifer tried to clarify with hand gestures. 

"I never... that- um- that doesn't happen." 

"Fuck, you're unreal... You're joking, right?" 

"No." He shook his head, a blush staining his pretty face. 

Lucifer had to kiss him again, sloppy with one hand fisting his hair. He pulled back, gasping like he'd just come back above water. Like kissing Castiel was drowning. 

"Well... you think you're ready for a real orgasm, little one?" 

"Yes." It was the return of the meek. 

"Because you're such a good boy aren't you?" He spoke encouragingly, fingers tracing up and down Castiel's inner thighs. Nothing in particular, just half-shapes and non-words. "Spread your legs for me, sweetheart."

"Like this?" He fucking held his legs open, obviously having realized he wasn't going to be able to open them all that well without holding on. Such a quick study. 

"Yeah, that's good." 

Fuck, yes. 

Just like that. 

With no lube anywhere near enough, he needed to improvise. He yanked open the bedside drawer and what he saw forced a laugh out of him. It was clear that Castiel had probably been touching himself and making his sheets sticky for quite some time, if the nearly empty bottle of lotion was an indicator. Something about that made his stomach do a weird happy flip. 

"Wait... is this Samandriel's lotion?" Lucifer held up the lotion in question, baby lotion in an obnoxiously pink bottle. 

"It- it feels the nicest," Cas explained in a shamed whisper, lips puffy from all the biting kisses, eyes squeezed shut like it was going to hide him.

"I bet it does," Lucifer muttered, squirting some of it onto his fingers. He smeared some around Castiel's rim, which he couldn't get a good view of in that position. He navigated by touch. "This is going to feel strange to start with, Cas." 

"Will it hurt?" Castiel was trembling with nerves.

"No," Lucifer pressed a kiss to his forehead, circling one finger on his rim to let him get used to the sensation. It fluttered for him, and so did Castiel's eyelids. Those were definitely good signs. 

"Uh, uh- mmm-" 

"Some people say it hurts, but that's only because their partner doesn't know what they're doing. Sex, anal or otherwise, should never hurt. Unless you're into that sort of thing." He winked, but it was lost on Cas whose eyes were closed. 

"You know what you're doing." Castiel stated, sighing when Lucifer slipped in two sloppy lotion-slicked fingers. 

He didn't waste much time in prepping him. Sure, he could have dragged it on for several minutes longer if he really wanted to. He could have brought Cas to the cusp of orgasm again and again and left him wanting every damn time until he was a thorough desperate mess. If he wanted, which he didn't. No, he just rubbed Castiel's inner walls, slicking the way and stretching him good, then he found that glorious spot. The light at the end of the tunnel. 

"Oh, _Lucif._ "

"Yeah, thought you might like that." Lucifer pulled his fingers out. He made a bit of a face as he wiped the mess on his shirt, the fancy button-up he hadn't bothered removing. "Hold on tight."

He kissed his brother's chin as he guided the head of his cock to the right place. Once he was in, he helped Cas spread his legs even wider. The slide home was tight and made him want to drool. It was better than he imagined. They panted into each other's mouths, Lucifer rocking his hips in short, shallow thrusts. Castiel's nails bit half-moons into the backs of his knees and he couldn't seem to hold back all these pleasantly surprised noises. Moans, a soft 'oh', and a sex-whine version of _Lucif_. And okay maybe some drool _was_ involved.

"Lucif, ah, that's- nngh-"

"You're gorgeous, you're so gorgeous my good boy," Lucifer panted the words out, fucking deeper, trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel. "Taking my dick so well."

Cas keened at the praise, his small prick bobbing with each hard thrust Lucifer was pounding into him. It was leaking on his belly. Lucifer reached between them, knowing they were both goners. It took one rub of his thumb over the slit of Castiel's cock to have the boy spurting for him, thick and nasty. Lucifer tensed as the younger clenched around him, pulling the heat from his lower belly out of his dick. He came biting his shirt sleeve to muffle a groan.

When his softened cock slipped out, there was a line of jizz still connecting it to Castiel's hole. That's when he knew he would be "accidentally" walking in on Cas a lot more often.


End file.
